interscope_recordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ted Field
Frederick Woodruff "Ted" Field (born June 1, 19531) is an American media mogul, entrepreneur and film producer. He is an heir to the Field family fortune. At $1.2 billion, Field is No. 236 on the Forbes list of the 400 richest people.2 Early life Field was born on June 1, 1953 in Chicago, Cook County, Illinois, the son of Marshall Field IV, who owned the Chicago Sun-Times from 1956 to 1965, and Katherine Woodruff Fanning, who was later an editor of several newspapers.3 Field's parents divorced when he was young. Field's mother then married Larry Fanning, who became Field's stepfather. Field, his sisters, his mother and his stepfather moved to Anchorage, Alaska. Field's mother and Larry Fanning purchased the Anchorage Daily News from founder Norman C. Brown in 1967. Larry Fanning died in 1971: Kay Fanning continued to operate the paper until 1979 when she sold it to The McClatchy Company. She remained as publisher until 1983. Career Field's Interscope Racing started off entering Danny Ongais in Formula 5000 in 1975, graduating to USAC racing and the Indianapolis 500 in Parnelli chassis. Field also funded Ongais to make occasional Formula One outings in a Penske during the 1978 season. Field also backed the construction in 1980 of an Interscope chassis designed by Roman Slobodinskij for the Indianapolis 500. This was intended to take a turbocharged six-cylinder Porsche engine (similar to the one Ongais and Field were using in their Porsche 935) but a dispute with USAC over turbo boost meant the program was abandoned. The car was eventually fitted with a conventional Ford Cosworth DFX engine and entered in the 1981 500. Ongais led the race but crashed and was critically injured. In 1982 a recovered Ongias gave the car one last start at Indy but that too ended with an accident. In 1982, Field founded Interscope Communications, which produced more than 50 major films. In 1984, Field was a leader of a group that bought movie camera manufacturer Panavision. In 1987, Panavision was sold to Lee International. In 1990, he co-founded Interscope Records. After abruptly leaving Interscope in January 2001, he formed ARTISTdirect Records with the backing of BMG. Ted Field is currently chairman and CEO of Radar Pictures. Field and Radar Pictures have faced legal action in recent years over allegations of fraudulent misconduct.4567 In December 2016, Field and his company were ordered by a federal judge to assign profits from 11 films, including Sony's then-upcoming Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle (2017), to producer Johnny Lin’s Filmula Entertainment, to satisfy a breach-of-contract judgment over the failed reboot of Trauma Records.89 Personal life From 1984 to 1998, he owned a mansion formerly owned by Howard B. Keck located at 1244 Moraga Drive in the gated community of Moraga Estates in Bel Air, California.10 He currently resides in Beverly Hills, California. In 2018, he is number four on California Franchise Tax Board's Top 500 Delinquent Taxpayers list, personally owing the state more than $20,607,010.86 in personal income tax.11 Filmography (producer) All films, he was producer unless otherwise noted. Film Year Film Notes 1984 Revenge of the Nerds 1985 Turk 182 1987 Critical Condition Outrageous Fortune Revenge of the Nerds II: Nerds in Paradise Three Men and a Baby 1988 The Seventh Sign Cocktail 1989 Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventure Executive producer Collision Course Renegades Executive producer An Innocent Man 1990 The First Power Executive producer Bird on a Wire Executive producer Arachnophobia Co-executive producer Three Men and a Little Lady 1991 Class Action Bill & Ted's Bogus Journey Executive producer Paradise Executive producer 1992 The Hand That Rocks the Cradle Executive producer The Cutting Edge FernGully: The Last Rainforest Executive producer Jersey Girl Executive producer The Gun in Betty Lou's Handbag Executive producer Out on a Limb Executive producer 1994 The Air Up There Terminal Velocity Executive producer Imaginary Crimes Executive producer 1995 Roommates Separate Lives Executive producer Operation Dumbo Drop Executive producer The Tie That Binds Executive producer Two Much Executive producer Jumanji Executive producer Mr. Holland's Opus 1996 The Arrival Executive producer Boys Executive producer Kazaam Executive producer The Associate Executive producer 1997 Gridlock'd Executive producer 1998 The Proposition Very Bad Things Executive producer What Dreams May Come Executive producer 1999 Runaway Bride Teaching Mrs. Tingle Executive producer 2000 Pitch Black Executive producer 2001 Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone Voice producer of Rubeus Hagrid 2002 They Executive producer Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets Voice producer of Rubeus Hagrid 2003 How to Deal Executive producer Le Divorce Executive producer 2003 The Texas Chainsaw Massacre Executive producer The Last Samurai Executive producer 2004 The Chronicles of Riddick Executive producer 2005 The Amityville Horror Executive producer Zathura: A Space Adventure Executive producer 2006 Waist Deep Executive producer 2007 The Heartbreak Kid 2008 Swing Vote Executive producer 2009 Horsemen Executive producer All About Steve Executive producer The Invention of Lying Executive producer The Box Executive producer Everybody's Fine 2010 Twelve 2012 Spring Breakers Executive producer 2013 Riddick 2014 Acid Girls Executive producer 2016 Kickboxer: Vengeance 2017 Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle Executive producer 2018 Beirut 2019 Jumanji: The Next Level Executive producer Thanks Year Film Notes 1990 The Man Inside Special thanks 1992 Rock-a-Doodle The production would like to thank for "Sun Do Shine" 2001 Kissing Jessica Stein Special thanks 2009 Veronika Decides to Die The production would like to thank Television Year Title Notes 1986 American Geisha Television film---- Executive producer 1987 The Real Adventures of Sherlock Jones and Proctor Watson Murder Ordained Television film---- Executive producer 1989 My Boyfriend's Back Television film---- Executive producer A Mother's Courage: The Mary Thomas Story Television film---- Executive producer 1990 The Secret Life of Archie's Wife Television film---- Executive producer 1993 Foreign Affairs Television film---- Executive producer 1995 Body Language Television film---- Executive producer 1997 Snow White: A Tale of Terror Television film---- Executive producer 2000 Into Pitch Black Television special---- Co-executive producer 2015 Winter Dragon Television pilot---- Executive producer 2017 Under the Bed Television film 2018 Lead TBA The Wheel of Time Co-executive producer Category:Browse